User blog:Steven Star/WWE2K16 Review
Following last year’s game, WWE 2k15 made the WWE 2K series is in dire need of a Daniel Bryan-esque comeback, mostly likely due to how the developer are started fresh with the new germination. This most or less, led into severely outdated roster, a meagre selection of match types and a barebones creative suite left fans pining for the glory days of the original Smackdown Vs Raw series. WWE 2K16 might have a few niggles of its own, but it comes together in one of the most rewarding and compelling entries of recent years. Last year’s entry made the tentative transition towards proper simulation, slowly edging away from the imbalanced arcade elements that had typified the series for so long. WWE 2K16 continues that crusade, adding even more systems to manage and considers. And these new changes finally nailing the drama of pro wrestling. The biggest change are Reversals. In the later game, reversals was abundant and easily spammable. now a limited resource that gradually replenish over time. Coupled with the Stamina system reintroduced last year, matches instantly feel more nuanced. And whole the number of reversal slots also differs between each Superstar, that’s a realistic representation of how things work in WWE right now, so it’s a smart addition. This feel like being a wrestler more than ever, even if you’re taking mid-card crusader facing a main event heavyweight. The Chain Wrestling system added in WWE 2K15 and the newly added Working Holds feel all the more relevant as you balance aggression with a rapidly exhausting body. (And thank god, the crowd fucking care about it. Because I was tired of getting into these Chain Hold and the crowd saying boring over it.) Being pinned now has a new more intuitive mini game. This involved stoping the cursor within a circular hotspot are. Submissions, however, uses a radial wheel system. In this there a red and blue bar around the edge of the wheel. The one applying the submission needs to overlay the other by blocking it with their own. In the Inner-circle, if the circle Red, you make you or your opponent tap out. If the circle blue or the submission has too long, you or your opponents escape the hold. I don’t mind the change, but the Submission one will take long to get worth you. At least it’s better to rapidly mashing your button. Not even 2k15, and that game is quote to “removed” the Breaking Point system. In the ring, WWE 2K16 is a far smoother prospect than previous years. Animations transition together with far less stuttering and almost every Superstar and Diva on the inflated roster has had their character model overhauled. Seth Rollins for example, has his proper gear and entrance, even having the Curb Stomp, despite getting removed from Rollins. Other example are Roman Regins, Dean Ambrose, Neville, and Stupid Looking Sheamus. Despite the improvements, there are still some odd flaws in the game’s presentation. 2K16 doesn’t always use the same camera angles (especially on entrances) making it feel more like an adaptation than a true recreation. The new three-man commentary team is nice touch, but god, the addition of JBL bringing another element of authenticity to the mix. And one another, it’s Jerry Lawler and Michael fucking Cole from every fucking Raw and Smackdown (Well not today, but still.). Not even JR can save this during the Showcase mode. When it comes to the roster, you better forget 2K15 out-of-date and short ass roster offering, because WWE 2K16 whip out a roll of over 120 Superstars and Divas. The main roster and the legend balance out the roll, even if most of the legend was former DLC of the last game, which beside Edge and Christian, I didn’t played most of the DLC. The developmental territory NXT gets a stronger showing with Finn Balor, Hideo Itami and Baron Corbin just some of the new faces added to the mix, even tag team like The Vaudevillians. It’s look like everyone is in this large game from the year of 2014 and 2015….ok, there one major problem! How in the holy mother of Vince Kennedy McMahon have NXT superstar come in, and not fucking added The Four Horsewomen! Having Charlotte, Sasha Banks, Bayley and Becky Lynch having no plan on arrive in this game, even as unlockable, is a crime and you should felt ashamed….wow, I acting like a try-hard. o-o Anyway... Thankfully, almost all the match types dropped from 2K15 return, as do most of the creation suites. Making a Superstar have more opinion, Making a Divas is back, and back, you can create you own Title Belt and Arena. It’s mostly like the creation suites return back! :D Oh yea, 2K16 have over 100 slots of creation superstars and new attires, so yeah… :3 2K Showcase is back and is now force of the main superstar of the cover, Stone Cold Steve Austin. This Showcase have 25 of his biggest matches. From the 1996 King of the Ring Final against Jake “The Snake” Roberts, as the born of Austin 3:16 (I just whipped your ass!) to his final match in Wrestlemania 19 against his main rival, The Rock (Well, for the third one. :l). The Showcase also force on the 4 matches of Steve Austin, 2 from his WCW days, another being as The Ringmaster, and the final one all about ECW! The production values are top notch Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler return to re-record their commentary of Austin’s biggest matches is a masterstroke thou their VO sometimes falls a little flat. It’s alway wonder why people want JR back. There some grainy filters over old WCW matches add a pleasing sense of authenticity, while actual in-match audio from each actual bout gives the whole mode a brilliant sense of time and place. Even Joey Styles returns to call the one ECW bout on the card in the Steve Austin’s ECW match.. The bouts included mostly cover Austin’s Attitude Era tenure, but it feel like well-trodden ground. This is mostly because WWE13 and 2k14 have a hand full of these matches in their resection showcase. Plus, the segmented nature of its gameplay feels at odds with the sense of player agency exuded elsewhere and leaves the Showcase mode feeling archaic and ultimately forgettable by comparison. However, it’s still a great way to earn new content. Speaking of which, getting all of the unlock superstars and other are easy, as all of there can be easily earn by playing thought the matches and special objective. It’s Time worth getting. Take a walk into the rejuvenated MyCareer, however, and that freedom is a revelation. MyCareer didn’t have a good run, with mainly force of random matches, cookie-cutter storyline and a lame ass rival. Now, You can now enter any championship division (including the NXT and Tag-Team titles) and work your way up to number one contender. More importantly you can then choose to stay and defend your title until you’re ready to move on. The freedom here gives you more agency than ever before and it makes last year’s instalment balk by comparison, as you can even choose a heel or babyface persona. The last game has this, but it involved getting DQ a lot. Your persona can be reinforce and switch up with new backstage promos with the haunted-looking blonde known as Renee Young. You can even join or feud with The Authority. With the ability to create rivalries that follow you through your whole career, MyCareer finally feels like a substantial component. Last thing is Universe Mode, and…still fucking nothing. Sure, there’s now a personal stats with can change up a storyline, but really, it just the same as before. I didn’t even finished Summerslam because it’s felt boring. Then again, it’s best to try it out. All in all, WWE 2K16 is the best wrestling game we’ve seen in a long time. The shift to full-on simulation is still a shock to the system, but it’s a necessary one that finally stops the WWE games feeling like beat-’em-ups with added melodrama. More importantly, the new systems and mini-games bring a sense of legitimacy that wrestling games have strived for but often missed out on in the past. The sheer amount of content on offer elsewhere in its bountiful package will keep you a happy tenant of Suplex City for many years to come. Oh right. The Terminator...buy him! I dead fucking seriously! Category:Blog posts